


贰 | 陈栀扣

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [2]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	贰 | 陈栀扣

深秋寒凉，百草早已枯尽，踩在皮鞋下发出糯耳的动静。风衣男子提着蛋糕礼盒跟在乱跑的两位姑娘后面，盘算着该不该问司令削减税收的事。  
他本应在办公室内审来往文件，却耐不住自家大哥游说，从魏家领了人出来四处逛逛。嫂子近日身体不好，他得空时帮忙照顾小妹自是应当，更何况两家旧时在江平本就算世交，非要说青梅竹马也不是不行。外面兵荒马乱的，城内几条街上还好，若要去郊外采风，还是有政府军队的亲人跟着放心些。  
明玉刚出门时笑得开心，现在却嘴角下撇。郊外成片的杉木林秋冬不落叶，生得极为漂亮，然而有人拿着布满红锈的钝刀用力砍刮树皮，没有刀的甚至用手抠。璎珞举起相机拍照，将那些被鲜血覆盖的老茧记录进小盒子。  
“这些树明年会死的。”明玉俯身在她耳边轻声。  
“有饭吃的时候，这儿才是杉木林。”璎珞昂头望向依然苍翠的针叶，呼出一团哈气。  
踏着马靴的军官听不清两人在交谈什么，见明玉颇为失落地转身去踏踩矗着的野草，便上前对璎珞道：  
“我听海副官说，佟司令近几日在查魏家，你们最好多个心眼儿。”  
璎珞抚着树干的手微微一顿：“你竟同他手下副官这样熟了？”  
魏家有什么好查的，左不过是又被盯上了绸缎生意。江城车中短叙，她觉得佟司令和旁人不大相同，这人心里是真有点东西的，莫非走后门走上了瘾，想学着姓孙的那般从乡里身上盘金子？不远处的人们仍忙着扒弄杉树，佟元昌回启宁半年有余，城中丁点起色风声不见，每天坐在皮沙发里等仆人端茶倒水的司令，知道父老乡亲还在靠树活着吗。  
报社正好缺人物专谈，他若真动了歪心思，借机挑明商量反而比暗地认命强，魏家决计经不住这样收缴了。  
头脑转得太快，只听得明玉踱回来插嘴，竟对那副官满是欣赏：“......许是人亲和吧，比较好相处，他、他来我家清点人数，没有丁点儿臭架子。但那个司令我见过，跟别人欠他几千根金条似的，整天黑着脸，瞧着怪害怕的。”  
“你何必怕他？”璎珞不禁嗤出声，抿住嘴角憋笑好一会儿，“人家军区司令才是高级将领，启宁算得了什么？再者说现下将军多如狗、司令遍地走，这职务都快臭大街了，他未免差太远。”  
若真有势力，就不会被连贬三次扔回启宁；若为人凶悍，就不会在江城给她上车的机会。这种司令能否镇住当地土匪还是两码事，再蹦跶也蹦不了多高。  
这话过于大胆，傅恒眉心一动，连忙提醒：  
“令仪，这话在我们面前说说也就罢了，千万不可随意腾到报纸上去。”  
“放心，日报不登人人熟知的废话。”  
镁光灯接连不断的闪烁引起了孩童注意，分不清性别的孩子踮起脚拉了拉身旁女人，不知在问些什么。女人麻木地朝这边瞟了眼，瞥见傅恒一袭军装时赶忙打掉孩子指向那边的手，弓身护着人往后挪蹭几步。  
孩子干巴巴的手臂露在补丁外面，像灶里一折即断的干柴棍，嘴里棕黑的家伙还没嚼完。傅恒垂首看看自己手里的蛋糕盒，向那对孤儿寡母迈动步子。  
“别给！”  
璎珞即刻看穿他的意思，反手扣住男人肘弯，将人狠狠拽回原处。  
朱古力蛋糕算是新鲜玩意儿，傅恒以为她舍不得，解释道：“回去定当补你一份的......”  
“不是我想吃，不愿给。”璎珞恨不能扒开傅恒的榆木脑袋，翻了个白的便朝城中方向走去，“是不能给。”  
傅恒若有所思的点点头，以为她意指今日带的食物不够，前面少说六七个人，若有人来抢食也说不定。  
墨绿棉麻的右衽衫裙在风中摆动，比树上针叶的颜色还要深。照片已经足够，她决定先不胡乱刊登，而是趁采访时带过去给那位司令瞧瞧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
周末街上没什么人，裹着粉缎旗袍的女人倚在窗边，自觉百无聊赖。男人在桌前处理公文，敷衍地回应着她喋喋不休的废话，整个房间沉得发闷。  
“五哥待我不差，却总是寄人篱下的别扭。”女人在书房里晃来晃去，“哥，我想搬回司令府，好不好？”  
弘历撂下手头钢笔，瞧着她那身粉色颇为碍眼，总是引得他想起不愉快的事，便随口回道：“恭和特意为你另辟别院，你近年来独居一室，何曾寄人篱下？”  
墙上时钟指针慢悠悠地转着，已近采访约定的点钟，记者却未到。特意穿了军装的人抬眼望钟表，脑子里净想着那个粉衫黑裤的影儿。  
可恨，太可恨。  
“你总看表做什么？”沉璧双手撑在办公桌上俯身，仔细观察弘历神情，“一下午看七八次了。”  
“没什么。”司令眉毛微扬，将占据自己思维的小丫头片子赶了出去。  
沉璧仍是不死心，绕到办公桌后面去搂住男人肩膀摇晃：“哥，你让我搬回来嘛......”  
那双胳膊没来得及在淡绿衬衫上搭多久，便被生生拽下，弘历锁眉正色道：“静影，你我虽是兄妹，却并非同亲血脉。以贤故去多年，我又未曾续娶，你此时搬回司令府，于情不合于理不容，对姑娘家名声不利。”  
眼前人满了二十周岁，加上自己已经回来，的确不方便再让她继续留住弟家。只因妻子当年一时心善，随他去庆上打拼时从街头抱了衣衫褴褛的孩子，从此便留下个拖油瓶。无家可归的孩子多了，饿到啃自己手指的娃娃也有，难道要全捡回自家认个亲戚？  
新婚燕尔，他懒得同妻子因为小事争吵，便任由她把孩子带在身边。直到庆上连年开火不宜居住，这孩子又跟着妻儿回了启宁，所以若是论相处，长大后也没见过几面。  
他撑起手肘去拿桌上茶杯，将二人之间隔开一定距离：  
“这岁数着实该嫁人了，你这些年又向来不肯读书，我定帮你安排妥当，或是你瞧上了启宁城中哪户人家......”  
“不，我不想嫁人，女孩子嫁人就成黄脸婆了。”话音未落，沉璧便再次搭上他手肘撒娇，无辜眉眼间竟满是委屈。弘历气结却不忍再强硬，也没必要，只得扳住人小臂往下放：  
“终身大事，不得胡闹！你自己清楚自己该做什么，怎么会成黄脸婆？还当自己是七岁孩童吗——”  
头发梳得一丝不苟的人突然出现在门口，明显是正准备扣敲大敞的门，却不小心撞见了庭门秘辛，即刻转身逃开。古灵精怪的小巴掌脸只闪了一下，却惹得弘历直接从座椅上弹起，冲到门边去阻止她逃跑：  
“魏璎珞！”  
即将跑到走廊尽头的人被这声充斥着回音的怒吼嚷得顿住脚步，身后男人又接连喊道：  
“回来！”  
璎珞握着提包的手一颤，表字都懒得叫，居然直呼其名，想必是气着了。她今天过来可不止采访一件事，整个魏家已经栓在她裤腰带上，却偏偏触了霉头，碰上人家约会情人。待她深吸一口气回去时，眼下有颗泪痣的美娇娘已迎面走来，清纯里带点媚，还有任何男人都抵不住的天真烂漫。  
别说男人了，她也想要这张脸——佟司令肯定不会炸着嗓子吼她魏璎珞，而是一面轻声细语地和她讲话，一面被连哄带骗的签条约。  
  
  
  
这是两人第一次坐下来面对面交谈，却并非想象中那般费力。璎珞见惯了肥头大耳鱼肉百姓的老城将，对面陡然换成眉目俊朗的中年男子，算得上赏心悦目。相由心生，他眸中有威仪而无贪欲，自然顺眼许多。  
笔记本记满了三大页，她将纸本摊在腿上，思索着该如何把话头转到魏家。方才的提问算不上锋芒毕露，只是在打官腔，他的神态语气却并不敷衍，亦不似旁人净说假大空。虽只有短短几秒，弘历却看出她走神，倏地记起这丫头瞧见了那种场面，怕是误会，指不定在想些什么。  
“那是我妹妹。”  
其实直接警告才是最好的手段，但他懒得拿官威压人，况且丫头和傅家沾亲带故的。  
璎珞立即表示理解：“您不必刻意解释，我们新宁日报绝不捕风捉影的胡写，更何况这是您的私事，不该公之于众，我会保密。”  
“你......！”  
佟司令被她塞得无话可说，平日唯唯诺诺的人见多了，一时间竟不知该如何辩驳这种听起来毫无漏洞的答复。好在姑娘烟栗色的衣襟盘扣上别了朵干花，一袭暗色衣物间白晃晃得显眼，他自以为抓住了小辫子，不禁冷哼一声：  
“你们这些文人嘴上说得好听，背地里最会揪着点放大乱讲，怕是集市上宰了只猪流血，也得写成面对屠刀毫不退缩的家畜英雄。说自己是民主自由，却拿笔杆子喝血，外面的人吃糠咽菜衣不蔽体，你还有心思掐朵干花戴呢。”  
璎珞低头看看自己胸前梅花盘扣上的干栀子，忍不住笑道，“您七尺男儿，却盯着姑娘衣扣，又是哪儿来的道理？”  
司令脸上的表情甚是精彩，她忙抓住机会，趁卫兵赶客前将一沓照片递过去：“花没什么好看的，您不妨看看这些。”  
是上个月在城西野外拍的照片，那些在死亡边缘徘徊的老弱被冲洗成相，大片杉木露出浅色树干。弘历眼睫微颤，照片在十指间飞快过了一遍，这些场景他一次都没见过。  
可他分明出去了几趟，的确没有这种骇人景象，杉树高大茂密，树皮都好好的，也没有饿殍——  
“哪儿来的？”他抬起眼皮瞥向照片提供者。  
璎珞为他眸中的震惊摄去神思，那双眼睛含阔太多情绪，甚至有失落和痛心。  
不知道这些吗，那这大半年他在做什么？  
“城西郊区，处处是这等景象，随手拍的。”她猛地回过神，依然切切盯着他看。  
人的眼睛不会说谎，他是真的不忍。可既对百姓无所图，又为何要打探魏家，总不能是单纯的想把她是谁揪出来吧。  
“剥了皮的树熬不过冬天，可同样被剥了皮的人只能去问树讨皮。”璎珞稳稳心神，决定刨根问底，“城里的税太高，种类又繁杂，自然折磨得人苦不堪言。今日一是公事采访，二是想问您，是否打算再增几笔商业税？”  
男人并未回答，只沉默着同她对视，示意她继续说。璎珞此时尚且摸不透他脾性，便硬着头皮道：  
“您若肯放魏家一条生路，我们该缴的不会少，最上乘的香云纱先供着司令府，方才那位小姐便天生丽质，极配上等丝绸。”  
弘历陷入沙发的身子缓缓直起，站立后踱至她面前，那朵栀子花颤巍巍的，似乎一抬手便能捏碎。  
若不是亲眼所见亲耳所闻，他决计不信这种话是能从一个小丫头嘴里说出来的，可惜她刚用大气度的话剥了些许好感，就被打错的算盘销毁殆尽。他对魏家那点生意没有丝毫兴趣，这种认定他盘剥的商量简直是侮辱。  
“什么该缴，你把我当什么人？”弘历沉吟片刻，齿间只剜出一个字：  
“滚！”  
“自然是护送卫兵的粮饷啊，您借兵帮我们运货，我们定是该给人家开工钱呀！”璎珞反应极快，立即将早已找好的说辞呈上台面，“司令，启宁不比江平，这儿四周环山，离海港那么远，外面世道又乱，您不大发慈悲让那些闲散军兵跟我们走几趟，只怕货不出山头就被土匪地痞劫干净了！”  
果然！佟司令仗义！  
她给自己想了两副说辞，若司令并无盘剥之意，必然认定自己折辱于他，解释不通怕是要结仇。男人已背过身去，将那些照片甩在桌上，璎珞紧跟在他身后，依然事无巨细地帮忙分析好处。  
“政商不分家，东方丝绸在西洋可是抢手货，我大哥是绝不会坑自家的，届时除去卫兵粮饷，到手的货款再同您四六开，四成全是您......”她舌头打了个结，尽捡挑不出错的话来讲，“您......放进政府的，收入大了，问百姓们讨的税也正好减免一两项啊，您说呢？”  
弘历回头朝那人睨了一眼，懒得戳穿她满腹诡计。  
不过这个主意的确可行，由政府的人护送，效率货量皆会增加，许多散兵或年轻人暂时上不了战场，出去办活儿也不错。更何况傅恒同他提过，税务冗杂，的确该削减，可因此产生的漏洞也得补上。  
“不必。”男人唇角微微上挑，竟露出了似笑非笑的神情，“不必四六，我三你七，粮我出，饷你来。”  
“司令放心，我回去便催人拟定条约，届时定备好茶叶，顺路把攒了数年的碧螺春给您捧来。”谈判太过顺利，璎珞不禁多夸了几句，像哄小孩似的。  
那人已闪至门口，临走前又把上半身探进来，衣襟盘口前的栀子花晃了两下。她举起手中本子朝他摇摇：  
“周一见报！”  
弘历失笑，不知魏老爷子怎么养的女儿，还挺有意思的。不过攒上数年的茶早该陈了，谁要喝她的，有多远滚多远。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
夜未深，几队人马提着漆桶游走在大街小巷，借着月色用刷子抹蹭树干，将盖着报纸过夜的人通通轰走。  
一台照相机从巷墙后伸出，对准正在给树木刷透明漆的小兵。璎珞正要按下快门，便被人捂住嘴往后一拖，跌跌撞撞拐进了巷子里。  
“别拍，镁条燃起来太亮，你会被发现的！”  
扎着两个麻花辫的姑娘慢慢松开手，眼角泪痣在星空下分外清晰。  
“是你啊。”姑娘年龄同她差不多，兴奋地摇摇璎珞胳膊，“我们见过的，上次在司令部。”  
璎珞心下了然，佟司令的......小情人？她一时间不知如何称呼，沉璧却以为她将自己忘了，小声解释道：  
“我是佟元昌的妹妹呀，你叫我沉璧就好，那天你去采访四哥，咱们在楼道里打过照面。”  
拿着相机的人皱了下鼻子，原来真是妹妹，她还以为佟司令在同她打太极，警告她不要胡说八道。沉璧亲昵地挎着她胳膊往远处走，自来熟的嘴巴没停下过：  
“你为何要拍五哥的人，替他办事的多半脾气暴躁，你孤零零一个会被欺负呀。”  
璎珞心中一惊，她五哥的人？  
那人在给杉树刷漆，树皮可以吃，漆吃多了却会毒死人，所以城东郊区和城中的杉木才没人敢碰。  
追查多日，她总算明白上级为何不知惨象，佟司令来这儿的第一要务是剿山匪，过阵子还要亲自带人上前线，手下个个忙到两脚不沾地，他自己更是夙兴夜寐，自然没空往偏远的城西去。  
居然是自家人在欺上瞒下，她不怕沉璧将此事告知弘昼，干脆直言道：“税收冗杂，学业不兴，又不准人们碰唯一吃得起的东西，这和杀人有什么区别？”  
那双明眸直愣愣的瞧过来，似乎听不懂她在说什么。  
璎珞感激她拦了自己，却也觉得无妨，就算被发现照样有把握溜掉。倒是这姑娘被家里护得太好，竟不知她语中何意。  
许是如此，她的脸庞才满是纯粹吧。  
沉璧眼睛转了几圈，咬咬牙道：“没证据之前你不好和四哥说对吗......我知道他们在哪儿放漆，跟我来。”  
不等璎珞反应，那只皓腕便牵住她的手，将人往重叠山路间带去。  
  
  



End file.
